


All of Me

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [97]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: JJ finally realizes what’s in her heart.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: All of Me  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Jennifer “JJ” Jareau  
Pairing: Reid/JJ  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: JJ finally realizes what’s in her heart.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 188 without title and ending.

A/N 2: In this story Will and JJ never had kids.

Word to use: Writer’s Choice #2: Overjoyed

PUtP # 97: All of Me

The divorce from Will was hard. They finally figured out it wasn’t going to work. They were both in agreement they weren’t ready for kids.

JJ wanted to stay at the BAU, but Will wanted her to get a job close to home. After a year of back and forth, they got divorced. 

Now, JJ had decided to try things with Reid, who she’d had feelings for for a while. She hadn’t said anything because of the rule of not dating your coworkers. 

Rossi had broken the rule many times, now it was moot. So, JJ stood on Reid’s porch. It was just after dinner and she knocked on his door. When he answered, she smiled. “Spence, we should talk.”

Reid nodded and stepped back for her to enter. “Come in. What’s going on, JJ?”

JJ entered and sat down. “For a long time, I worried about messing things up. I’m not worried anymore. I wanna share all of me with you.”

Reid was overjoyed. He’d loved JJ for years. After she finished he said, “Can I kiss you?” When she agreed, he walked over and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
